


MLP: Order and Chaos Make Harmony

by MageWolf



Series: MLP Next Gen [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Discord needed to be reformed. So, Queen Celestia dumped him on the mane 6 instead of just Fluttershy. What could possibly go wrong as they try to reform the lord of chaos and destruction?
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bulk Biceps/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Capper Dapperpaws/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Luna/Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: MLP Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973770
Kudos: 3





	MLP: Order and Chaos Make Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my MLP next gen on Deviantart, uses a lot of headcanons just so you know

Celestia had not been able to sleep the entire night, so she decided to get up for a midnight snack. She roamed the lengthy hallways, greeting the guards as she passed. The white alicorn figured she would get back to sleep after she ate. After all, the queen of the sun and warm months mustn't be tired during the day.

The tall pony had a lot on her mind, preventing her from crossing into the realm of sleep. Discord, lord of all things chaos, had broken from his stone prison after being imprisoned again that evening. Thankfully he was quickly contained, her sister, Luna, casting a spell to contain his magic, had given Celestia a pair of cuffs to restrain his magic. Celestia remembered those cuffs. She put them on Luna before she banished her to the moon. Discord had been led by Luna and her night guard to a dungeon cell, locking him up for the night.

In all her thinking, Celestia felt a stirring of pity for the lanky draconquus. She couldn't understand why the Discord would cause himself to become a villain, one of the most hated ones in Equus history, for the record. It didn't make sense to her.

Or perhaps she felt pity from her early memories of him. He hadn't always been a villain, she remembered.

As the queen of the sun trotted down the hallway before the kitchen, she heard hoofsteps plodding behind her. On edge, the mare slowly turned, fur on end.

However, it was only the queen of the moon, Luna, on the other side of the hallway. Celestia sighed in relief.

"Luna, you scared the fur off me." She smiled tiredly. The dark blue alicorn nodded curtly, lip drawn into a tight frown.

"Good evening to you, sister." She said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about an certain matter."

Celestia quirked a brow, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips.

"Oh? Is it our botched pancake breakfast yesterday? Because I'll tell you, I told the chef to make yours chocolate chip, but I suppose he didn't hear-!"

"No no, that's not what I was talking about-"

"Ah, I think I understand now!" Celestia realized, "Have you been feeling lonely again?"

"Tia-"

"I'll see if I can take some time out of the day to catch up more, but I have an important meeting tomorrow-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Luna finally yelled. She quickly realized how booming her voice was nd covered her mouth with a cloven hoof. She sighed.

"No, I was talking about Discord." The moon alicorn finally explained. Celestia's smile faded in understanding.

"Oh.". She gestured to one of the balconies a few feet away. "Well, let's go outside. And try not to yell, it might wake up the servants and send them running."

Luna let out a small chuckle at the thought of the servant scrambling around frantically in the middle of the night as she followed her older sister outside to the patterned balcony. Celestia looked up at the crescent moon, smiling as she admired her sister's work.

"Gorgeous moon you've made tonight, sister." The white mare congratulated. Luna smiled at the praise, but quickly regained a serious composure.

"I have concerns about locking Discord up." She admitted. Celestia nodded in thought.

"Go on."

"Well," Luna started, "I suppose I'm worried that Discord will escape from his cell. He's always been wily, and considering he's the lord of chaos, I... don't know if we should keep him imprisoned if he'll constantly break out."

Her white sister nodded, although she quirked a brow.

"And what do you suggest in place of that?" The mare inquired, "So far it's the only solution."

The blue alicorn huffed, ears flattened is annoyance.

"Yes, I'm aware, but I was thinking we could reform him." She finally spat out.

There was a pause as the ruler of the sun soaked in the information, blinking in surprise. She stared at her sister long enough to slightly unnerve the sovereign of the moon.

After a minute, Celestia finally spoke.

"How would we do that?" She asked, "No offense, but he's the lord of chaos and destruction.". She set her jaw and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Luna nodded firmly, a determined shine in her eyes.

"I was thinking the elements of harmony could have a part in his reformation."

Celestia's jaw dropped.

"Them!?" She cried, before sheepishly smiled and rubbing the back of her head with a hoof at her sister's angry face. "It's just... they're young, and it's a lot of responsibility for any regular pony!"

Luna's eyes narrowed as she bit back, "Yes, I'm aware. But I was thinking they could share the responsibility, and besides, Equestria is safe for now. I'm sure they could send reports back to us and, if Discord gets out of hand, we'll send him back to his cell. Besides, he could wear the cuffs to suppress some of his powers."

Luna then said, "And Tia, he's an old friend. I'd hate to see him consumed completely by darkness..."

Celestia sighed, ears drooped as she lowered her head.

"You have a good idea, Luna, but I'll have to think about it, if you don't mind. I'll tell you my decision in a few days.". With that, Clestia plodded through the door back into the castle. Luna looked up at the moon, face somber.


End file.
